Ryuga
(original version: Ryuuga) is a member of Dark Nebula in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. Ryuga is Gingka's ultimate rival and his partner and Beyblade is the "Forbidden Bey", Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a yellow dragon headwear on his face. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. His launcher color is white. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in episode 51 it is revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. History He owns the mystical LDrago 105F, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he is seriously worshiped by all the followers. Like Yu Tendo he turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in episode 50. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, got trapped in a cave. But later was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top Gingka's father. This is why Gingka hates Ryuga so much, while the latter just seems to take pleasure in terrorizing Bladers. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They foug ht on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. In the Beyblade: Metal Fusion Finale, Ryuga was consumed by L-Drago's dark power and turned into a beast, but lost to Gingka and Storm Pegasus' Galaxy Nova Move in the end. 'Beyblade: Metal Masters' Ryuga returns with Meteo L-Drago and is more of a teacher to Tsubasa to help stop Tsubasa's "dark side. "Ryuga is now a "good guy." After another fight between Gingka and Ryuga with their new Beys, Ryuga wins after Pegasus gets stuck in sand and Ryuga leaves telling Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. Ryuga is the #1 blader only in the Dark Nebula. Manga Beyblades *[[L Drago 105F|'L Drago 105F']]: Ryuga's first Beyblade and it only appears in the manga. *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago' 100HF]]: Ryuga's second Beyblade (second in the anime) after L Drago 105F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga as well as the evolved form of L Drago. In the anime, Ryuga starts with this one. Lightning L-Drago is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that can spin to the left. *[[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. It is his current Bey. *'L Drago Destroy F:S': Ryuga's third Beyblade (fourth in the manga) which is the evoved form of Meteo L-Drago. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Ryuga's Beyblade. *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill': Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw': Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move." *Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction: Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" Quotes *When Gingka warned Ryuga, Ryuga said "I'll say it a million times, your father couldn't cut it!" Gallery Ryuuga.png RyugaControlled.jpg|Ryuga under L-Dragos's control RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Ryuga vs Gingka Ryuga3.png Ryuga1.png Ryuga2.jpg Trivia *Ryuga literally means "dragon's fang" in Japanese. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *He resembles Ren from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, with the same hair color, skin tone, and reptilian like eyes. Even the headband he wears looks like Ren's forehead in Gundalian form as well as both their names staring with R. *He along with Doji are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of episode 51 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He is like Kai Hiwatari from the original Beyblade series. Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade